


Splatoon Manga Craziness

by Sploonmemes78



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Butts, Crazy, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Everyone Is Gay, Funny, Gay, Hilarious, Memes, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, WTF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sploonmemes78/pseuds/Sploonmemes78
Summary: This is based off my book of Splatoon manga memes on Wattpad, and everyone is crazy.





	1. Chapter 1

Specs: I farted!  
Headphones and Bobble: haha haha haha haha ha!  
Goggles: Eww, that's nasty! And it burns!  
Rider: Excuse yourself!  
Army: That's disgusting!  
Aloha: Haha!


	2. Specs plays the cheeks game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say cheeks instead of cheese in some foods for a word play game. *When I say cheeks, I mean butts*

Specs: Hi, everyone! Let's play the cheeks game!  
Rider: Oh yeah!  
Headphones: I like a cheeks pizza, with extra cheeks!  
Specs: I like macaroni and cheeks!  
Rider: I would like a Philly cheeks steak!  
Emperor: I'd like a cheeks burger with cheeks on the fries!  
Goggles: How about a chicken and cheeks quesadilla?  
Specs: Oh look, everyone! Goggles joined our game!  
Bobble: Can I have cheekscake?  
Headphones: Good one, Bobble!  
Aloha: Can I have some cheeks and crackers?  
Prince: How about a grilled cheeks sandwich?  
Emperor: That's my boy!  
Gloves: How about a ham and cheeks sandwich?  
Half Rim: Gloves! That's disgusting!  
Army: Can I put cheeks on my curry?  
Aloha: Aww, come on, Army! You ruined the curry!  
Vintage: Um, why are you guys always talking about cheeks?  
Goggles: Because they like it.


	3. Crazy Gloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloves being crazy because he sees dog poop

Gloves: What the shell is that?!  
Half Rim: Gloves, what did you do?  
Gloves: It smells like doo doo and it's big and black!  
Half Rim: It's just dog poop, calm down.  
Gloves: It stanky! It burns my eyes! It's disgusting! It's killing me!  
Half Rim: Gloves! Calm down!  
Goggles: Can I see the dog doo doo?  
Specs, Rider, Gloves, Headphones, and Half Rim: NO!!!!!  
Bobble: Tee hee! He asked to see poop!


	4. Cheeks Washing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few kids didn't was their cheeks, so Headphones, Specs, Rider, and Emperor wash them.

Specs: Alright, before we go and play turf wars, did everyone wash their cheeks?  
Headphones: Yes.  
Goggles: Oh, no! I forgot to wash my cheeks!  
Rider: You disgust me!  
Bobble: Tee hee! He didn't wash his cheeks and neither did I!  
Specs: That's nasty!  
Army: Eww! Aloha and Skull didn't wash their cheeks!  
Aloha: I wash my cheeks more than Inkfall does!  
Inkfall: You're wrong!  
Aloha: Mask didn't wash his cheeks!  
Mask: Whaaaat doooo yooouuu mmmeeeeaaan? I diiiid.  
Skull: I washed my cheeks! Army didn't!  
Army: Yes I did!  
Half Rim: Gloves! You didn't wash your cheeks!  
Gloves: I did! You didn't!  
Half Rim: Go wash your cheeks!  
Prince: Big brother? Did you wash your cheeks?  
Emperor: Did you?  
Headphones: It looks like everyone has a problem.  
Specs: Yeah. Nobody washed their cheeks!  
Rider: How about we wash it for them?  
Headphones: That's a great idea!  
Specs: I would like to do that!  
Emperor: I'm in!  
Rider: Come here, Goggles! I'm going to wash your cheeks!  
Headphones: Alright, Skull. I guess I'm washing your cheeks.  
Skull: *in his mind* wow, I can't believe it. Headphones is going to wash my cheeks.  
Bobble: Can I wash Mask's cheeks?  
Mask: Noooo.  
Headphones: We have to wash your cheeks first.  
Emperor: Prince, come here! I'm washing your cheeks!  
Specs: I'm going to wash Half Rim's cheeks!  
Rider: *Pulls down Goggles's pants and starts washing his cheeks*

Emperor: *Starts washing his brother's cheeks*  
Headphones: *Starts washing skulls cheeks*  
Specs: *Starts on Half Rim*  
Emperor: You're next, Gloves!  
*Rider is done washing Goggles's cheeks*  
Rider: Now I'll wash Army's cheeks!  
Army: NO!!!  
Rider: Yes! Bring those cheeks over here!  
Army: Fine. *goes over to Rider*  
Rider: *Starts washing Army's cheeks*  
*Emperor has been done with Prince's cheeks*  
Emperor: *Washes Glove's cheeks*  
Headphones: *Washing Bobble's cheeks*  
Specs: *Starts washing Aloha*  
*I know Specs x Half rim and Specs x Aloha isn't cannon, he just needs cheeks to wash*


	5. Army says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Army mentions "beating one's meat". Read at your own risk.

Army: It's crucial to BEAT your MEAT overnight!  
Aloha: Yes, it is!  
Skull: Eww, Army! That's disgusting!  
Rider: No it's not!  
Specs: Make sure you do that every day!  
Goggles: Eww!  
Emperor: Oh yes! Very important!  
Gloves: It's good for you!  
Half Rim: Can we talk about something else?  
Vintage: Exactly!  
Aloha: Hehe, nope!  
Headphones: All night? That must be fun!  
Prince: Eww, why would anyone beat up meat?


	6. Eat your memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Specs: Goggles? Did you eat your memes?  
> Goggles: Oh, no! I forgot to eat my memes!  
> Rider: Then it's time to feed you!

Specs: Goggles? Did you eat your memes?  
Goggles: Oh, no! I forgot to eat my memes!  
Rider: Then it's time to feed you!  
Headphones: I ate my memes!  
Bobble: I had mine!  
Army: Aloha! Eat your memes!  
Aloha: No!  
Army: They're good for you! *tries to put a spoonful of memes in his mouth*  
Memes: Pingas!  
Gloves: Eww! I'm not eating these memes! It said piness!   
Half Rim: Gloves, just eat your memes!  
Emperor: Prince, did you eat your meat?  
Prince: You mean my memes? I forgot to eat them.  
Emperor: *Shoves a spoonful of them up his cheeks*  
Vintage: Um, why are you guys eating memes?  
Half Rim: Because they're good for you.  
Vintage: No, vegetables are good for you!


	7. What if

What if Specs, Rider, and Army all had this diabolical and sinister plan to get cheeks, because they are huge perverts, and Emperor tried to get theirs as payback for getting cheeks without him?


End file.
